


Spring brings some problems

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Steve and one of the new members of the Avengers go shopping for flowers and has a Pollen allergy





	Spring brings some problems

Steve was sent to a plant nursery to buy some plants because Pepper wanted to make the tower a little bit more colourful for the spring period. He took one of the Nakahara brothers with him —  the younger one, Taji, because Kyoji was busy. (Kyoji also allowed Taji to go with Captain America only when the Captain agreed to actually watch Taji and make sure Taji did not get into trouble for blowing something up.) They both arrived at the nursery and began looking through some of the blooming flowers and plants, trying to choose the best ones for the tower.

“Does she want specific flowers?” Taji asked Steve while he looked around at some of the plants.

Steve shrugged, “She just told me to find bright and colourful ones to put outside. Seasonal ones, specifically,” he answered.

Taji nodded, then sneezed as the pair passed some daisies. Steve looked at him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah just have a -achoo!- pollen aller -achoo!- allergy,” Taji answered between sneezes, sniffing and looking for something to wipe his nose with.

Steve laughed slightly and gave Taji a clean handkerchief and some antihistamine tablets that he carried around due to an old force of habit. “Here, that should help. There’s some water back in the car,” he said after he gave them to the young man.

Taji looked at the items a little bewildered. “Thanks Cap!” he said happily, running off back to the car. 

Steve smiled warmly then realised that following him back would be a good idea to make sure he didn’t get lost (or do something crazy and explosive, which was probably the more likely of the two).

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the bingo, this time staring an OC of mine. Well a couple ocs.
> 
> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta-reading!


End file.
